When Your Eyes Say It
by Arjuna Spike
Summary: Sakura se lembra de Shaoran na noite de Natal e de sua historia com ele. Song Fic. Presente para Majin Lu da UMDB.


**Britney Spears – **

**When Your Eyes Say It**

**_Quando seus olhos dizem_**

**I love to hear you say that you love me  
With words so sweet  
And I love the way with just one whisper  
You tell me everything  
And when you say those words  
It's the sweetest thing I've ever heard**

**_Eu adoraria ouvir você dizer que me ama  
Com palavras tão doces  
E eu adoro desta maneira apenas com um sussurro  
Você me diz tudo  
E quando você diz estas palavras  
É a coisa mais doce que eu já ouvi_**

Estava um dia chuvoso em Tomoeda. Sakura estava andando pela calçada segurando seu guarda chuva. Ela estava passando em frente ao prédio onde Shaoran morava, então ela se lembrou quando ele se a convidou para a ceia de Natal, quando estavam na quinta série.

- Shaoran....

Sakura levantou a cabeça e olhou pro céu...o céu escuro onde a só via luzes em formas de pingo de a mão estendida, sentiu a chuva molhar sua mão. Se lembrava que é noite de Natal.

**But when your eyes say it  
That's when I know that it's true  
I feel it  
I feel the love coming through  
I know it  
I know that you truly care for me  
'Cause it's there to see  
When your eyes say it**

**_Mas quando seus olhos dizem  
É quando eu sei que isso é verdade  
Eu sinto isso  
Eu sinto o amor se aproximando  
Eu sei disso  
Eu sei que você realmente se importa comigo  
Porque eu estou lá para ver  
Quando seus olhos dizerem_**

- As coisas mudaram...no tempo das cartas Clown, poderia até pensar que isso é uma carta. – dizia ela até sorrindo – Mas eu...- Sakura se lembrou quando viu Shaoran pela primeira vez – Eu sinto a sua falta...seu olhar sempre me dizia que se importava comigo...apesar de não termos nos dado bem no inicio...

**I love all the ways that you show me  
You'll never leave  
And the way your kisses, they always convince me  
Your feelings run so deep  
I love the things you say  
And I love the love your touch conveys**

**_E eu amo todas as maneiras que você me mostra  
Que você nunca me deixará  
E o jeito que os seus beijos, ele sempre me convencem  
Seus sentimentos correm tão profundo  
Eu adoro as coisas que você diz  
E eu adoro o amor que seu toque conduz_**

Sakura continuava a andar e passou em frente ao parquinho, onde ela lhe falou de quando havia revelado seu amor á Yukito; e como a consolou falando que as coisas eram daquela maneira

- Se não fosse por ele eu ficaria mais triste ainda...Mas Shaoran, até ali você estava comigo não é? – Se aproximava dobalanço** – **Aquele seu abraçoseu confortante, ali Shaoran eu pude sentir seus sentimentos ocultos pela primeira vez..você me confortou com suas palavras

**But when your eyes say it  
That's when I know that it's true  
I feel it  
I feel the love coming through  
I know it  
I know that you truly care for me  
'Cause it's there to see  
When your eyes tell me  
I know they're not tellin' lies  
They tell me  
All that you're feelin' inside  
And it sounds so right  
When your eyes say it, say it**

**_Mas quando seus olhos dizem  
É quando eu sei que isso é verdade  
Eu sinto isso  
Eu sinto o amor se aproximando  
Eu sei disso  
Eu sei que você realmente se importa comigo  
Porque eu estou lá para ver  
Quando seus olhos dizerem  
Eu sei que eles não dizem mentiras  
Eles me dizem  
Tudo o que você está sentindo por dentro  
E isto soa tão bem  
Que quando seus olhos dizem, dizem_**

- Mas depois daquele dia, que nós transformamos a ultima carta Clown em carta Sakura é que eu pude entender o que você sentia de verdade Shaoran – Se afastou do balanço e continuou a andar em direção a sua casa, ainda com a chuva caindo – Eu vi em seus olhos a verdade do seu sentimento e finalmente pude perceber o que eu sentia, o que eu sinto, por você...

A chuva começou a estiar Sakura fechou o guarda-chuva e continuou a caminhar, debaixo do chuvisco, olhando pro céu...o chuvisco começava a engrossar e molhava Sakura...

- Você nunca mentiu para mim não é Shaoran...

**And the words that say take my breath away  
No song ever sounded so sweet  
I love every word that they say to me**

**_E as palavras que diz me deixam sem fôlego  
Nenhuma música jamais soou tão doce  
Eu amo toda palavra que eles dizem para mim_**

- Quando você se declarou para mim eu pensei que fosse voar, não sabia o que fazer...mas eu soube o que fazer..quando eu pude vê-lo novamente...mas começaram a surgir ...mas foi vendo, você ali perdendo esse sentimento, me dizendo que não importasse o que acontecesse sempre me seguiria, é que eu disse ....eu te amo Shaoran.

Sakura abriu novamente o guarda chuva e começou a correr, espirrou...virou a esquina que dava para a sua casa...então viu uma pessoa em frente a sua casa...

- Quem é...?

**But when your eyes say it  
That's when I know that it's true  
I feel it  
I feel the love coming through  
I know it  
I know that you truly care for me  
'Cause it's there to see  
When your eyes tell me  
I know they're not tellin' lies  
They tell me  
All that you're feelin' inside  
And it sounds so right  
When your eyes say it**

**_Mas quando seus olhos dizem  
É quando eu sei que isso é verdade  
Eu sinto isso  
Eu sinto o amor se aproximando  
Eu sei disso  
Eu sei que você realmente se importa comigo  
Porque eu estou lá para ver  
Quando seus olhos me contarem  
Eu sei que eles não contam mentiras  
Eles me dizem  
Tudo que você está sentindo por dentro  
E isto soa tão bem  
Quando seus olhos dizem_**

- Olá, Sakura. – Shaoran olhou para Sakura

- Shaoran?! – Sakura então correu para os braços de Shaoran derrubando seu guarda chuva e do dele também – Que bom que você está aqui! – Disse sorrindo, iluminados pelas luzes de Natal, que enfeitavam a casa

- Mas eu só fui visitar meus parentes – disse ele sem jeito – Mas é muito bom estar aqui também, com você Sakura.

Os dois se olharam por um instante, e aproximaram seus rostos ainda mais. A chuva continua a cair forte.

- Seu olhar é muito penetrante...

- O seu também Sakura.

Aproximaram mais o rosto e então:

- Sakura! – Touya gritou assustando os dois – O que faz ai fora, se molhando toda monstrenga, entra logo! – Yukito apareceu na porta também :

- Deixe ela Touya, ela esta feliz, você não vê? – Então se dirigiu ao casal molhado pela chuva – Vamos entrar e aproveitar a ceia de Natal!

- Odeio aquele moleque!

- Ele não é mais moleque.

Sakura e Shaoran acenaram para Yukito, cumprimentando-o.

- Vamos entrar Sakura- disse Shaoran seguido de um espirro

- Vamos!

"Os olhos do Shaoran me dizem muito. Muito mesmo."

**Fim**


End file.
